It is common for women to carry a variety of items in a large handbag or purse. These items can include cosmetics such as lipstick, nail polish, perfume, makeup, and the like; scissors; nail clippers and nail files; hair clips; sewing items; safety pins; medication and first-aid items; etc.
These items are often carried loosely in the purse and usually settle to the bottom of the purse, creating a cluttered, disorganized array of objects at the bottom of the purse. Specific items are then difficult to find, and the disarray of items at the bottom often takes up so much space that they do not leave room in the purse for other important items such as a wallet, for example.
The present invention provides a solution to these problems by providing a configurable carrying bag in which pockets of adjustable size can be formed at will by the user. As a result, a large number of articles normally carried loosely in a purse can be carried in an organized manner in individual pockets which are configurable to adapt to the size of each article. The carrying bag is closed in a narrow profile configuration with the individual articles being securely held in place while occupying very little space.